herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ruuji Familon
Ruuji Familon is the main protagonist of Zoids Genesis. He is the successful legendary war hero, who had destroyed the evil forces of Digald Empire. His main mecha is Murasame Liger and its forms. He is voiced by Hiromi Hirata. History Ruuji Familon was born from a poor family. Ruuji loves excavating robotic-animals called Zoids that were recently buried under the sea or ground. There he digged out the Ancient Lion Zoid with the powerful heavy Samurai Sword called Murasame Liger. When the evil assault of Bio-Zoids began. Ruuji is ready to fight back. During the fight against the Digald officer Zairin, Ruuji was shocked that the generator was damaged. Ruuji knows that the generator is a tree-like structure that can maintain environment for the Midoroo village. With Ra-Kan and Mii, He embarks on a journey to find a mechanic that can fix the generator. He obtained the telescope from his family. During his quest to find a generator, Ruuji becomes embroiled in a struggle against the expansionist nation of Digald. He realizes repairing his village generator won't mean anything without peace and he suggests to Ra-Kan an organized stand against Digald. Having lived in the village his entire life, he is somewhat naïve, but also determined and possessing a strong sense of justice. His unwillingness to allow those he encounters to suffer often puts him in over his head, as well as his traveling companions. Ruuji at one point tried to free people from Digald forces, but that action almost led to the destruction of his team when Georg launched a surprise attack. However, his mistakes gave him a better understanding of approaching things and allowed him to become a wiser person and competent zoid pilot. He's constantly under training from Seijurou to help him become stronger. Ruuji would eventually became the star hope against Digald. As a skillful pilot, he and Murasame Liger's reputation grew into a continental sensation as a liberator and savior. While various people within the suppression army doubted him, he won over their confidence in battle and showing his tactical ingenuity. He would eventually lead his own division and temporarily became leader of the Ra-Kan's army. The leading group members all knew Ruuji and his competence and didn't object to his young leadership. He also won the confidence of the people of Sora Sky City. The colors of his Zoid scheme became official flag in the army as well. Eventually Ruuji and most of Digald forces became partners in fighting against Jiin and renamed themselves as Jiin Suppression Army. Ruuji, in the end, was the one that gave the finishing blow that destroyed BioTyranno and Jiin. After winning the war he returned to his village, but there was no epilogue to tell what happened, as the ending only shows Ruuji's return home, it also shows the solution to restore the village was Murasame Liger itself used as a core for the generator. It can be assumed he followed his in dream in becoming a typical man in his village as a teacher. Personality Ruuji Familon is a humble-hearted youngman with his courageous actions in the entire series. He was encouraged with his prayers to have a greater determination and a strong sense of justice. His freewill allowed people he recently encountered to suffer agony, which puts him in tragedy, along with his friends or companions. Throughout the series, Ruuji became eventually stronger in training with the help of Seijuurou. Abilities Ruuji Familon is not able to pilot Murasame Liger and the rest of two forms. Throughout the series, Ruuji was trained by Seijuurou. Then, he was always given an advice from Ron Mangan. His skills were empowered from the beginning to the end of the series. Ruuji isn't powerful and strong as Seijuurou and Zairin. The forms of his powerful Zoid gave him the heroic tactical advantage in wars and battles. Ruuji has learned the power of evolt of the Liger forms: Murasame, Hayate, and Mugen. Ruuji was able to destroy and defeat many foes more skilled than himself. *Mech Piloting Intuition - The user has formidable skill in piloting mechs (giant robots) and are able to use the amazing arsenal at hand from either at a distance using a remote or a cockpit inside the machine. Depending on the type of robot being controlled, the weapons, abilities, and equipment varies. In some cases the robot's power may be connected to the user. Other Appearances *Ruuji Familon appeared as a supporting character in Zoids Saga DS. *Ruuji Familon appeared as a playable hero in Super Robot Wars K and Super Robot Wars OE. Gallery Ruuji 167x210.jpg Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:The Messiah Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Global Protection Category:Lawful Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Optimists Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Samurais Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Healers Category:Big Good Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Supporters Category:Video Game Heroes